Corazón acelerado
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Nunca tuvo metas en la vida, era normal sentir nostalgia al ver a Shiki sonreír. Nunca creyó imaginar que ahora gracias al mismo, Rebecca tendría una nueva meta en mente. Ser feliz al lado de él sería una de esas tantas.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Creo que no podrían existir algunos fanfics si no fueran por las Shipps. Como a han de imaginar, me encanta la pareja que se crea con Shiki y Rebecca, son tan lindos que derraman miel y me hace querer escribir más de ellos.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Edens Zero no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Había veces en las que Rebecca no podia evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia cuando veía a Shiki sonreír a cada uno de los tripulantes de la nave y como miraba con ilusión el cielo estrellado. Sabía de los sueños y las ambiciones que rodeaba a su amigo aventurero pero ese era el problema, el siempre tuvo una meta que ahora estaba cumpliendo.

Siendo sinceros, ella nunca tuvo algo por que seguir avanzando. Había sido tirada a las calles como a la basura. Nadie le importó los sueños de una sucia niña hasta el día que conoció a Happy tuvo una nueva meta en la vida. Seguir viviendo en ese horrible mundo.

Recordar era un poco doloroso pero con suerte eso sólo era parte del pasado, ya no importaba ahora que podía presumir de una bonita sonrisa en su rostro. Sólo había seguido lo que le llamaba la atención, sólo seguía sus instintos pero aún así, no podia evitar que algo más le faltaba. Esa sonrisa estaba incompleta, le gustaba ver a escondidas la sonrisa de Shiki y verlo divertirse.

Era un chico despreocupado que se encargaba de vivir lo que todo ese tiempo se había perdido. No podía negar que cada vez que veía a Shiki sonreír, se quedaba embobada pero que este le sonriera en especial y le ofreciera su mano, era especial. No se había sentido tan bien desde hace un buen tiempo hasta que lo conoció.

Que Shiki llegará a su vida, le traía locuras pero también sonrisas y diversión. Se sentía como en una familia, aquella familia que le prohibieron desde hace mucho. Ver a Pino, a la versión joven del doctor, a Withi, a Happy y a Shiki, le hacía sentir como en una familia un tanto dispareja pero que siempre se iban apoyar a pesar de las dificultades.

 **-¿Sucede algo Rebecca?**

La nombrada salto en su lugar al ver que Shiki la había atrapado mientras observaba el espacio.

 **-Sólo pensaba** -Sonrió tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos.

 **-Ya veo** -Shiki sonrió. **\- Yo no puedo dormir, siento que si cierro los ojos todo esto desaparecerá, que nunca los conocí en especial a ti Rebecca**

La nombrada se sorprendió al sentir como su corazón golpeaba su pecho. No podía entender como el chico era despreocupado con las palabras que decía pero de alguna manera, eso era algo lindo que tenía el mismo. ¿Acaba de pensar que el era lindo?

 **-Yo también tengo miedo** -Rebecca sonrió. **\- Siento que regresare a esa etapa cuando era niña y no tenía nada pero de algo he aprendido todo este tiempo** -Miro a Shiki antes de tomar sus manos. No se percató que su amigo tenía un adorable sonrojo. **\- Que hay que vivir al máximo y como si fuera el ultimo día de nuestras vidas para nunca arrepentirse y asi cuando me de cuenta de que esto era un sueño** -Miro el espacio con ilusión. **\- Diré que aún tengo que vivir aún mejor**

Un silencio se formó. Sintió a Shiki relajarse más y apretar aun más sus manos. Al momento que Rebecca volteó, se encontró con una hermosa sonrisa y un hermoso sonrojo cubriendo las mejillas del chico.

 **-Siempre tienes razón Rebecca** -Habló con tranquilidad. **\- No entiendo como siempre encuentras las palabras para animarme pero** -Soltó una risita. **\- Gracias por ayudarme con este viaje, sin duda, estaría perdido sin ti**

Rebecca trataba de ocultar su rostro. Estúpido Shiki que sólo hacía que su corazón latiera tan rapido que no podía ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Sentía como este iba a separar sus manos pero Rebecca no se lo permitió. Shiki quedó embobado ante los ojos azules de ella, era ese azul tan bonito que le hacía perder entre ellos.

 **-Podrías...** -Dudaba en decir esas palabras. **\- ¿Podrías dormir sólo por hoy conmigo?** -Desvío la mirada avergonzada. **\- No creo poder dormir ahora en esta gran nave, Happy de duerme en otro lugar pero siento que me dará miedo**

 **-¡Claro que si Rebecca!**

Caminaron tomados de la mano. No querían hacer ruido sin siquiera recordar que Witchi podia escuchar todo lo que pasaba en la nave. Sonrió. Era lo bueno de ser una androide, podría grabar eso y guardarlo para después. Sin duda, ambos eran unos idiotas, aunque entendía que Rebecca estaba más consciente de los sentimientos que su maestro el joven Rey Demonio. Era mejor que iniciará su recorrido por la nave, tal vez así podría conseguir una foto de esos dos jóvenes.

Esa noche fue la primera vez en la que Rebecca sintio que durmió bien, sin ninguna pesadilla y sin la necesidad de quedarse despierta hasta tarde. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el rostro gracioso de Shiki, su rostro pegado en la almohada pero sobre todas las cosas, la abrazaba por la cintura.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita y quitar los cabellos rebeldes del rostro de su amigo. Sería un pequeño secreto. Sonrió antes de levantarse con cuidado y darle un beso en la mejilla. Vio como el chico sonreía y le abrazaba más.

 **-Gracias Shiki** -Susurró. **\- Ahora pudo encontrar que es lo que quiero hacer en la vida**

Por que una nueva meta tenía en mente. Ser feliz al lado de Shiki era una de ellas. Estar siempre a su lado, sería lo que tendria que cumplir. Dejar que sus sentimientos sigan creciendo y algún día, tomar con más libertad su mano, era casi una ilusión. Ahora sabía que no era un sueño más, era una verdad hermosa donde al fin tendría una familia.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Sigamos apoyando al Shicca! Muchos le dicen a esta pareja Shicca o Shibecca pero a mi parecer, suena más bonito Shicca. ¿Ustedes como lo llaman?**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Domingo 2 de Diciembre de 2018**


End file.
